


I'm Stronger Than You

by MickythePhanTrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Choking, Cock Rings, Dubious Consent, Handcuffs, Intense, It doesnt say that dan wants it but he actually does, It reads like non-con but he wants it, Kinky, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Prostate Massage, Punishment, Rough Sex, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickythePhanTrash/pseuds/MickythePhanTrash
Summary: Prompt - “’I feel like after dan punched phil in the face he had to make it up to him ;) (y’all know I mean punishment lol )’- please on my god make that a Fic -





	I'm Stronger Than You

Strong hands roughly grip skinny arms, leaving small bruises behind like a glimpse of what is to come. Dans small body is shoved onto soft sheets; laying limp as though nothing matters, yet his heart is racing fast. Phil looms over him, fire and hatred in his eyes burning holes through Dan. Dans body shivers as Phils hands reach up to grip around his neck. Phils knees digging into the outsides of his thighs. Dans eyes roles back in his head as his mouth drops is the faintest sound of a moan escapes. 

Phil teasingly grinds down sending shocking ice through both their bodies. “You've been bad, little boy, oh so bad. did you think you could really get away with hitting me in the face?” Phils voice sounds like barbwire being dragged along concert, driving deep into Dan. A pathetic whimper drips from Dans chapped lips and his eyes start to water. He doesn’t make eye contact just stares at the ceiling like a dog in trouble. 

Phils laugh is nails against a chalk board sending a wince through Dans body. “I’m going to have to punish you baby. I know you want it. You wouldn’t have hit me in the face if you didn’t want tears down your cheeks and an aching cock.” Phil whispers in Dans ear. He sits up on Dans lap and gives him a predatory stare. 

After a couple of seconds Phil stands up and goes to their bed side table. He grabs leather handcuffs, a vibrator, a cock ring and lube. “Strip slut” is growled out and Dan is instantly ripping his clothes of as though his life depends on it. He then goes and handcuffs Dans hands to the headboard and spreads his legs and kneels in between them. He grabs the lube and without warning shoves two fingers into Dans hole. A scream ripped on sandpaper crawled out of Dans gaping mouth as a burn singed thought him. 

Another belting laugh comes from Phil as he watches Dan try to get away from the intrusion. He feels around inside of Dan trying to find his prostate to torture. More screams drip from Dans mouth as Phil finds the sensitive little bundle of nerves. 

Dan had never felt so stimulated so fast. He was so used to a slow build up that he couldn’t comprehend the amount of pleasure that he was getting. He loves ever second of the intense fire burning in him, loves Phils fingers and how rough he is being; he is kind of happy that he punched Phil in the face now. He tried twitching his body away from Phils fingers with no success, laying limp as tears streak down his face like angry rivers. 

“You don’t look so tough now do you? No you’re just a toy for me to play with aren’t you.” Phil keeps talking as he relentlessly abuses Dan prostate. 

A couple minutes later a gargled ‘close’ comes from Dans lips and Phils hand leaves his body. Dan wiggles and his wrists pull against the handcuffs. He lets out a shattering sob when he realizes that he can’t get the stimulation back. He slowly opens his eyes and is greeted with a fully naked Phil stroking his own cock. A smirk shines on his face and hell fire mischief burn behind his eyes. 

“So desperate. Such a desperate slut. My slut- fuck,” Phils voice brakes off as his thumb swipes the head of his cock. “Do you want me to fuck you kitten? Want my big cock in your tiny hole?” Dans head vigorously nods a yes and his hips chant upwards. 

Phil smirks as he takes the almost forgotten cock ring off of the bed and puts it around Dans red dick. Dans eyes widen at the sight of the cock ring but he flops his head back in defeated knowing that there is no point in fighting Phil. 

Phil re positions himself between Dans spread legs and slowly pushes in. He lets out a grunt at the tight heat that envelops his dick. Dan pants into his shoulder, trying to get used to the feeling of being so full and not being stretched as much as he is used to. The burn feels jaw dropping phenomenal when Phils hips pull back and start to thrust hard and fast. Dans throat lets out another pained scream as the intense feeling wash over him. He feels the burn in his guts from needing to cum and the chaffing of the handcuffs against his wrists. He feels the heat of Phils hands spreading his thighs and the tears that streak down his face. 

He feels so unbelievably amazing. 

Everything starts to become too much for Dan when Phils thrust start to become erratic and he knows that Phil is going to cum soon. He moans out a needy whine and pries open his fucked out eyes to beg into Phils. Phil laughs again as he sees the desperation in Dans eyes. 

“You are not cumming yet my little toy.” Phil grunts out as he thrusts one last time before filling Dan up and using him to ride out his orgasm. Phil collapses onto Dan as he tries to catch his breath and regain his mind. 

Dan whimpers again as he grinds his hips up into Phils stomach, trying to rub himself off. Phil tuts as he feels Dans hips trying to rub on him. He pulls back and stretches while he stand up at the end of the bed. 

He sees the vibrator out of the corner of his eyes at the end of the bed, forgotten and lonely. When he is done stretching and regaining his composure he grabs the vibrator. He lubes it up and gently guides it into Dans gaping hole. 

Dan gasps as he feels a dildo being pushed into him. He was too busy catching his breath to notice what Phil was up to. He starts to pant into his shoulder again as vibrations start to slowly shock his insides. 

“I will be back and you can try to cum but I’m not taking the toy out until I want to.” His voice is menacing and gravely, threatening and shocking. He grabs a pair of sweats out if the wardrobe and sips them on, sending Dan one last smirk as he leaves the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! It is a bit more intense then I normally write so let me know if you likes this! Send me prompts to my tumblr @Phan-smut-stuff


End file.
